


Don't Make Deals with the Devil

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Marriage, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Don't Make Deals with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impilii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilii/gifts).



"Wow!" Hades choked, coughing as he pulled himself out of the River Styx. "Hey you know, that was great and all, but how about let's NOT do this again sometime." His voice echoed in the empty chamber, souls flailing and trying to drag him back, his breathing harsh and rasping in the empty cavern. 

The river swirled, souls moaning and groaning and Hades felt weak, sapped of his godly energies and drained as he dug his claws into the crumbling, gritty earth. It would pass. His strength would return, in due time. 

He was a god, but the River Styx was powerful, all consuming. 

Cerberus came to him first and he wasn't sure if that was a relief or just made his rage flare. 

He was weak, but it would pass; a consolation prize awaited him. Hades grinned and Cerberus let out a whine, lapping at Hades’ arm, and for once, Hades wasn’t disgusted with the saliva, as he felt some strength returning to him, from being in contact with Cerberus. 

The great beast took him to the throne room and he waited, drawing on the energies of the Underworld, but there was so little life, so little to draw strength from. Cerberus whimpered and Hades took his hand from his pet. 

“Pain! Panic!” It was no easy task, summoning his voice, but he did it, grinding his nails into his throne. He had no strength to be angry, but angry he was, red and fiery as his servants appeared in sparks and puffs. 

“O-oh!” Panic started and Pain stood at attention, looking straight ahead but Hades knew the little imp was avoiding his gaze. “Sir, your maleficence! You-you’re back!” 

“We’re so happy!” Pain said, still looking straight ahead. “You’re looking great, your spuriousness!” 

Hades would have summoned a drink to himself, but he was still drained, unwilling to show how weakened he was to them, and he settled for a toothy grin. “Pain… Panic…” He was grasping at his strength, his powers, but they flew away from him, just on the edge of his clutch, flitting and fleeting away. 

And he didn’t care. 

“Where is he?” Speaking felt like swallowing rocks and he looked off, trying to feign disinterest to cover up his suffering as he tapped his claws on his throne. 

Pain and Panic looked to one another, and then around the room, and then at each other once more before they cowered and both looked to Hades. “Where is… w-who, your magnificence?” 

Hades seethed, but he refrained, drawing in a deep breath, cooling away the orange flames to reserve his powers. “Hercules.” That name, that arrogant smile, just like the boy’s father… Ugh. 

Panic looked to Pain, and then back to him. “Uh… W-why would Hercules be here?” 

“What?” Maybe he misheard, his ears were ringing after all. 

“Well, uh… He-he’s not here, your fiery-ness…” 

“What do you mean he’s not here?!” He raged, everything red and fire and he was seething, breathing in hard, gasping for air and he didn’t care how much it weakened him in his already frail state. “We had a deal!” 

“He…” Panic started, hiding behind Pain. “He’s up there, w-with Megara and-and…” 

“ _ What _ .” It wasn’t a question. 

“Y-you look weary, milord! H-how about a masseuse, would you like a massage to relax you, a n-nice relaxing massage to…” 

“No!” Flames lit up around him. “No, I would not like a masseuse, I would like my consolation prize! We had a  **deal** !” His throat burned, everything tasted like ashes, and the only thing that kept him from rising to his feet to strangle Pain and Panic was the unsteadiness of his legs. 

“We-we’re sorry! We couldn’t stop him, the mighty Hercules, we’re useless worms! We-we’re!” The wobble in his knees be damned! Hades was on them before they could take their powers for granted and transform into worms. Again. Like usual. He rolled his eyes, squeezing them in his grasp as he drained the life force out of them and, oh… 

Oh, that actually felt nice. 

“You know… On second thought…” Hades dropped their drained husks, looking around, tapping his chin. “Maybe I would like that massage. What good would it do me to be tense before I go talk to my brother and sort this whole mess out…” 

~ ~ ~ 

Getting to Olympus was no joke and he regretted not bringing along Pain and Panic, to keep draining them for all they were worth. Puffs of smoke wisped around until he was able to draw himself forth, keeping to the shadows, just waiting for his brother to notice him. 

It took a lot longer than Hades felt it should have. Typical carefree Zeus. He sighed. 

“H-Hades!” That big booming voice and Hades flinched, his ears still ringing. At least he could walk and stand up straight now. “Wh-what… How dare you show yourself up here!” 

“Oh can it, would ya? We’re both busy men, I don’t got time to explain all the fine details to you. Your little boy and I, we had a deal, you see?” Hades waved his hand, a vellum scroll appearing. “Right here, this little dealio, right here. He traded his life,  _ to me _ , in exchange for that, oh what was her name? Ah yes… Megara. That little number.” 

Damn that woman. Too stupid to realize when to give up, and now she was walking around free and he was appealing to his oaf of a brother for what was rightfully his. 

But. A deal was a deal. She went, now Hercules was his… And he was a much better prize than she was. Taking Hercules would hurt Zeus and that was just going to have to be good enough. For now, at least. 

Hades grinned as his brother looked over the scroll, his jaw dropping. 

“Y-you can’t be serious, he’s…” Zeus looked around, he looked down, and Hades moved forward, away from the shadows as his smoke and darkness clouded around him. 

“I am serious.  _ Deathly _ serious,” Hades said with a shrug and a smirk. This was definitely worth it, to watch as his brother became crestfallen. He may not be ruling Olympus, but to take Zeus down a peg? Always worth it. 

“Hades, please! Brother, y-you can’t…” Zeus’ bottom lip trembled and Hades, feeling exultant, grinned. 

“Hey you know, I figure, this way, I’m saving  _ you _ , Bro. You owe me a wife already, little Persephone, right? You already owe me one of your kids, a  _ companion _ ! And well. Hercules, he bargained away his life for Megara. She went, he stays. I’ll  _ trade _ you Hercules for Persephone. I mean. Demeter, oof… She’d destroy the whole world, if I took her precious little daughter, wouldn’t she? And then she’d want visitation and… What a headache.” Hades sighed, looking weary and it wasn’t just a ploy. “This will make things so much more simple, don’t you think? I take Hercules, you keep Persephone, the world doesn’t wither up from Demeter’s tantrum, and my deal is fulfilled. Win/win/win… win? Well, whatever, I don’t know how many wins that is but.  _ I  _ win, capiche?” 

“Wait! Hades!” Zeus’ voice boomed, but there was a tremor and Hades stopped, intrigued, ever a slave to his own curiosity. “There… There has to be something, anything. A deal?” 

“Let me get this straight. You want me to make a deal… to break a deal that I’ve already made? A deal that has yet to be fulfilled, just so what? You can’t feel so guilty? Can’t feel like such a failure as a father?”

“Hades…” 

“Hey! I’m not saying no, I’m not saying yes. All I’m saying is you better talk fast.” 

Zeus stood there looking lost and Hades could tell that he knew he was beat. Finally, a slight pulse in that thunder brain. “Why do you hate me so?” Zeus slumped, his shoulders forward.

That… was surprising, but Hades didn’t let himself falter too much. "Hate you! Oh, I don't know!" He raised his voice, he raised his arms, even as he felt a tremble in his muscles, barely strong enough to bring himself to Olympus, but he could never restrain himself. All about the flair. 

"For once, won't you just speak plainly?!" Zeus' voice thundered and Hades righted himself, smoke wisping as he considered just leaving right then and there, but then...

"Okay. You know what? Fine, we’re doing this, then. You see all this?" Hades gestured at the grandeur that was Olympus, at the edge of the clouds as he motioned over his shoulder. "And all of that, down there?" Zeus looked puzzled and Hades just sighed. "The sun, the moon, the stars? You lot all take it for granted up here. Every last one of you."

"You... You were given your own realm to govern!" That thunder skull was thicker than Hades thought… 

"Hah! So generous, the Almighty Zeus!" Hades felt his temper flaring, flames flashing red and orange. "A realm of death, so kind of you, Bro! So kind."

"Hades..." And Zeus almost looked like he understood, like he could actually regret something, but Hades just shrugged.

"I will take what is owed to me. A deal is a deal." He left, black smoke and embers engulfing him.

A bargain struck required a price to be paid.

~ ~ ~ 

Getting back to the surface world was even more difficult than getting to Olympus. He should have taken a break back in the Underworld, but he was impatient and impulsive. Maybe that was Zeus’ fault. 

He  _ should  _ have skipped the smoke and pyrotechnics but… Flair. 

And really, the looks on Hercules, Megara, and Phil’s faces were totally worth it. Even the flying donkey was spooked. 

“Oh… Now. What do we have  _ here _ ?” Hades flitted around, letting the room fill with his dark, wisping tendrils. 

“H-Hades! You… I beat you!” Hercules, so confident and sure of himself. At least, if he could use his muscles. 

“Oh, haha. No. Oh, no, no, no,  _ no _ , my dear boy. So young, so foolish! What do you see in him, Megara? Well. It doesn’t really matter anymore. Looks like you lost your boyfriend! Again!” He was smug, he was arrogant, confident as he grinned, all sharp teeth. 

“Y-you can’t!” Ah, sweet Meg. 

“No, see, I can. And I am! We had a  _ deal _ . You went, he stays. In the Underworld.  _ With me _ . Forever.” 

She looked so broken and maybe Hades felt a twinge of guilt. Poor girl, she’d been through so much! But well. That was mortals for you, always bargaining away what was most precious to them, for petty, ridiculous reasons. 

Love. Hah. 

Phil looked about ready to strike and Megara, so sad, so broken, but Hercules… He looked like he understood, much quicker than his father had, and Hades grinned. 

“See?” Hades waved his hand and the vellum scroll appeared, this time with Zeus’ mark on it. “Even your daddy knows a deal is a deal.” 

“I…” Hercules looked around, at all of them and their long, long faces, and then he looked back at Hades, with those big blue eyes. “I made a deal. And I have to honour that.” 

“So proud! So much conviction! I like that, kid. You’re gonna regret having so much conviction, but I like it.” Hades laughed, wiping a tear away. 

“Wh-what are you gonna do with me…” Hercules asked, and really, it was a smart question. Maybe he was catching on. 

“So, you see. I’m all  _ alone _ down there. And Zeus, well, he  _ did _ promise me a… Let’s say  _ companion _ . It was gonna be Persephone, but YEESH have you met her mother? Real piece of work, that broad. And well,  _ you _ owe me. So I let Persephone off the hook and I’m taking you, instead. Really. You’re doing the whole planet a favour, Demeter is…” He started to laugh, and when no one joined in, he shrugged. “Well. Just trust me on this one. It’s gonna work out better for all of mankind, let me tell ya.” 

“Companion…?” So sweet, so innocent! Hades was feeling better already as he grinned, wicked and wide. 

“Well. I would say that Phil over here could explain it to you. Actually, well, you’ve heard of Achilles and Patroclus, haven’t you?” he asked with a devious smile, raising his eyebrows suggestively and when Phil snorted at him, he turned back to Hercules. “Or maybe Phil left out that little tidbit as he was training you. Ah well! He won’t have time now to let you in on that piece of history. Let’s go, chop-chop!” 

“I-I don’t…” Hercules looked around, but even the flying horse seemed to get it. 

“Look, kid you struck a bargain, you got what you wanted and now you have to pay up!” Hercules just frowned, looking sour. “No, not gonna go with that? Well fine then. You lost. You tried, you tried  _ real _ hard, and ya lost, okay? Let’s not make this into a huge scene or something, worthy of the poets or whatever, all right? Because you see…” Hades sighed, rubbing at his temple. “If I have to literally drag you back with me, I will. That’s fine. That’s something I can do, if I have to. But now, see and here’s the thing, Herc, mind if I call ya that? Well whatever. If I have to drag you to the Underworld with me, kiddo, people are gonna get hurt… And I mean these people, right…” Hades faded into smoke and reappeared behind Phil and Megara and even the bird-horse was a touch spooked again, jumping off away from him with a huff. “here. These people right here, kid. They’re gonna get hurt. Do ya get it now?” 

They were in his grasp and it would have been so easy to drain them, especially Megara and oh… Well, he spoiled himself, taking just a hint of their life force. Phil made a sound and looked woozy and Hades was holding Megara up, so tempted to keep draining her, for all the problems she had caused him, but he stopped. A deal was a deal, after all. 

She stays and… 

“A-all right… I’ll go. But you can’t hurt them!” Hercules looked so golden and broken, still trying to be heroic, and Hades grinned, pulling himself away from Phil and Megara, lamenting the loss of their vital energies. 

“A deal…” Hades grinned, opening his arms to invite Hercules over to him, smoke billowing up around them. “Is a deal…”

~ ~ ~ 

Hercules was decked out in a pretty little white robe, with flowers in his hair. It didn’t really matter to Hades, but Pain and Panic seemed to get a kick out of dressing him up as a bride. 

“M-my father will stop you! When he sees what you-you’re doing to me…” Hercules blushed and Hades liked that. Oh yes. He liked that  _ a lot _ . And he looked forward to making the arrogant whelp blush even more. 

"Hmmm. Don't you think it's odd that my brother never noticed my plans to take over Mount Olympus? Like, how did I get so far with my plans, if Zeus is all seeing, all knowing! Because he's not. My brother is not all seeing, and he isn't all knowing. And a deal is a deal." 

Hades settled into his throne, watching as Pain and Panic threw flowers around. Dead flowers but… Well, it was a nice touch, he supposed. 

“But to marry me?! We’re both…” Hercules’ face was practically on fire and if the kid blushed any harder, he might actually burst into flames. 

“Yeah, I guess you didn’t get that little quip about Achilles and Patroclus… What do they even teach you kids these days?!” He sighed, some of his strength returning and he let his hair flash red for a moment before he calmed down. “Okay so see. Achilles, Phil told you about him, right? Great warrior, hero, all that jazz? Well see. He had a lover. A  _ male _ lover, named Patroclus. So like, do you get it? Or do I need to explain this in greater detail, because that… It’s not very romantic, okay?” 

“I…” Hercules swallowed hard, looking away, toes curling as it looked like he tried to turn inward. “I’ve never…” 

Hades wasn’t sure if he was thrilled he had a virgin, or just annoyed. “Wow, I can hardly believe you are my brother’s son. Zeus never keeps his dick in his toga, and you’re somehow still a virgin?” He sighed, rubbing at his temple. What a night. 

"W-wait..." Hercules started, looking around wildly as Pain and Panic continued to frolic and sing. “Did you just say…” Ah yes, there it was... Hades sat up, smiling, all grotesque teeth as he watched the realization dawn on that pretty little head. "Did... You said brother? Zeus is..."

"Yeah, Yeah… My little brother." He ghosted himself down the stairs, his smoke trailing after him, and being around the young dolt was doing wonders for his strength.

Hercules flinched back, but there was nowhere to run, and even if he tried, there would be dire consequences.

"Y-you..." Hercules looked pale, almost a sickly green colour and Hades frowned at that. "You're my uncle! And-and you want to..."

"Correctomundo, kiddo! Ya figured it out! Boy! What a genius you are, hard to believe you didn't see this  **coming** !" Hades wisped to the left and appeared behind Hercules, digging his claws into those bronzed, thick arms.

Hercules whipped around and Hades drew him closer, grabbing him by the chin. What a thrum of vitality as he held Hercules… "We're related, we can't, that's—” 

"Hah!" Hades cut him off. "You really think being related makes a difference here, bucko? Your mother, Hera? Yeah, she’s also my dear, dear sister. Think about that one.” 

Hercules just looked at him, his eyes darting, searching Hades’ eyes for the lie, but that lie was nowhere to be found. “I-I…” 

The kid wasn’t half-bad looking, up close, and why should he deny himself? Hades drew Hercules in closer and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss that only whet Hades’s appetite for more as he pulled back. The look on Hercules’ face just had Hades smiling all the more. What perfect, sweet revenge… 

And Hades was impatient for his revenge. He thought about being nice, he thought about being maybe, well, a little more romantic. But there was time for that, later. They were married now, or close enough to it. Till death could part them. 

Hades laughed, running his hands down Hercules’ muscular arms. “Oh…  _ My _ . You  _ are _ strong, aren’t you? Too bad it won’t amount to much!” His voice echoed and Hercules just looked at him with wide eyes, stunned. 

“Uh… H-Hades, Sir. Our, uh…”  _ Pain _ … Hades dug his nails into Hercules arms, delighting in the hiss he gave. 

“M-milordliness…?” And Panic… 

“ **OUT** !” His minions screamed and Hades rolled his eyes as they flew out of the room, the doors banging and sealing shut. 

“There now… Just the two of us…” Hades whispered and Hercules’ breath hitched, looking around the room wildly. So lost, so confused. So naive. 

They were on the throne room floor in the next instance, Hades letting Hercules struggle until he was on his back, and then he pinned those big hands to the floor, using his returning powers, sucking in the energy from Hercules to summon earthy vines to pin those bronzed wrists. 

“St-stop! Get off of me!” Well, the kid definitely had his father’s voice, booming and echoing in the throne room, just on the verge of giving Hades’ a headache. Like father, like son… 

Hades sighed, grabbed Hercules by the jaw, shaking his head around a bit. “Quiet, all right? I want to enjoy this. It’s been awhile, ya dig?” His knees were aching, everything still a strain, and wow. A trip through the River Styx, never again. Terrible time.

“You monster!” Hercules started to thrash, trying to throw Hades off, but it was futile. 

“Yeah! That’s right, struggle! I  _ like  _ it!” Hades cackled, sapping more and more of Hercules’ strength. “That’s the stuff, kiddo!” Where Hades’ knees had been aching and protesting, now he felt energized. Hercules was doing wonders for his strength and he gave out a contented sigh, feeling a surge of life in his loins. 

“I’ll-I’ll…” Hercules whimpered, losing some of his fight. Poor thing, so young, so innocent. 

“You might have beaten me before, you might have had strength in the surface world, but not now! Now you’re in  _ my _ world! And you won’t just be spending a few minutes here! Hahaha!” Hades pulled at the white robes, tearing them, revealing flawless skin, golden and glowing. Not that godly, glow, no. This was the glow of sun-kissed skin. 

Maybe Hades was a touch jealous as he waved his hand around, thick grease coating his fingers a moment later. Hercules was trying to kick at him, but Hades just shoved his claws in that sputtering mouth and he quieted down. 

“Isn’t that better? I think this is better… And you’ll probably learn to agree, too.” Hades leaned back, lengthening his arm so he had the reach to keep his claws in Hercules’ mouth while also… 

Hades grinned, toothy, monstrously. Hercules was trying to bite down on his claws, and it was annoying, but it was just that, annoying. If the musclehead was trying to distract him, to keep him from seeing that straining cock, well, he wasn’t doing a great job. 

“Enjoying this, then? Good. It’s better that way! I like it when my  _ companions _ enjoy it!” Hercules struggled again, trying to wrench himself free, but he was subdued easily, Hades draining off his excess and abundant energy. “Really, the more you struggle the more this hurts  _ you _ .” 

The grease was thick on Hades’ hand, threatening to melt off and he sighed, nudging Hercules’ thighs open, reaching down to seek out his hole, that tight ring of muscle and when he found it… 

Hercules gasped, arching. The first finger slid in easily, the second was more difficult, but Hades didn’t mind. It was gonna be a rough ride for Hercules, no matter what. Just wait till the whelp got a look at the cock he was about to take… 

Hades smirked to himself, forcing in a third finger and when Hercules bit down this time, it was a little too painful to be just annoying, so he jerked back and thrust his fingers hard, using his now free hand to keep Hercules’s thighs open, digging his saliva-damp claws into a flawless, bronzed knee. 

It was a struggle, a struggle to keep from ripping his own robes off just to take Hercules, that is. Hercules was thrashing, his chest heaving as he fought for breath, and well, the cock sitting stiff there  _ was _ quite appealing to Hades and he licked his lips. But that was for later, when Hercules learned better bedroom manners. 

Hercules could earn such acts, even if Hades enjoyed sucking cock, he wasn’t about to give that away to someone that had been such a thorn in his side. He pulled his fingers out and Hercules whimpered, his hole quivering, as if it wanted more. Hades supposed he could oblige. He willed his robed away with a grin, taking his cock in hand and coating it in the grease that still lingered on his palm before he nudged the head against Hercules’ swollen hole. 

“I suggest you relax, for this next part. I’m big, and as annoying as you are, well…” Hades shrugged, tugging on his cock slightly as he spread the grease around. There was getting revenge, and then there was just gratuitous violence. Hades didn’t care for that. He liked for his—what even was Hercules? His bride? Companion? Certainly the word ‘lover’ would be an insult to them both! 

“W-why are you doing this!” Hercules cried out, cheeks a nice bright red and Hades crooned, running his fingers through curly golden hair. 

“Oh, if you think  _ this _ is bad… Your daddy once chased a woman down as a quail and took her on the floor.” He stopped for a second, thinking as he held Hercules in place, sapping away just enough of his strength to keep him captive, his cock throbbing and engorging. “Or… was he a swan when he took Leda… No matter, really. Your father, heh, he’s been  _ around _ . It’s hard to keep track!” 

“H-Hades, stop!” The stone vines broke and Hades let him struggle, let him push and pull and try to get away, but it was useless. 

“Oh, shh, shh… Don’t you see? I’m not like my brother… I’m not about to step out on  _ my _ wife. Or husband. Whatever you want to call yourself, we can figure that out,  _ after _ the consummation!” Hades pushed in then, relishing the tightness, eyes trained on Hercules, watching his face contort in pain as he moaned. It was pure bliss. For Hades, at least. 

“So  _ tight _ …” Hades gasped out, feeling sapped, wobbly all over again, but so invigorated as well. It was like he was overcharged, too full and brimming with energy. His smoke billowed around them, everything foggy and hazy as Hercules whimpered. He groaned, head swimming as he fought to get himself under control, laying himself atop Hercules as he began to thrust slowly. 

Much too slowly, he was getting annoyed with himself. They had an eternity to savour this, but for now… For now Hades just wanted the push and pull of flesh. Whimpers and cries and choked off noises. And he took them, he laid all of his weight on Hercules, covering him, on the verge of suffocating Hercules as he snapped his hips hard and fast. 

“D-damn! I always forget how tight you virgins can be!” Hades felt his orgasm coming up on him, much quicker than he desired, but did he really care? They would have more time together. Maybe he was still more drained than the thought from his swim through the Styx… 

Hades threw his head back, sparks flying out as he climaxed. Hercules was grabbing at him, or maybe he was just trying to throw him off, Hades didn’t care as he collapsed on a sweaty, muscled chest. 

“Wow… I think I’m gonna like this, you know? I think we’re a good match, you and me, Herc…” He laughed, rubbing his thumbs in small circles where he gripped Hercules’ shoulders. 

“O-off! Get off of me!” 

“Oh shh, shh… You’re gonna ruin the afterglow! But aw, oh… You poor thing, you… You didn’t…” Hades pulled back, his cock still half hard as it slid out, seed following after. A lot of seed. Wow, it really had been awhile since… “Allow me to give you a  _ hand _ !” 

Hades forced his claws inside, pushing the seed back in deep as he fingered Hercules, searching for that spot that would surely shut him up. And he found it, oh yes, he found it and he tortured it, pressing, swiping, stretching his fingers to go deeper, making them wider and thicker as he panted, still reeling from his own orgasm. 

Hercules didn’t last long, clenching down and thrashing, clenching down  _ hard _ on Hades’ fingers, and he wondered for a moment if he’d be getting his hand back at all, but when the whelp was spent and panting, he pulled away, strings of ropey, sticky seed trailing after. It was slick as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together, admiring the sticky mess. “From hero to zero,” he laughed and Hercules struggled to get away from him. 

“You-you bastard, I’m going to!” Hercules was trembling, trying to cover himself up and Hades let him inch away, laughing. 

“A deal is a deal, right? Maybe you should have considered the fine print…” Hades materialized his robes, standing up, a bit shaky, but the sort of shakiness that came after a good, hard lay. “And make sure to keep your strength up, yeah?” He waved a hand, a plate of food appearing on the floor next to Hercules. “I recommend the pomegranates…” 

  
  



End file.
